It's Gonna Rain
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Ia menyukai hujan. Suka ketika bulir-bulir air itu mengalir, seolah mencurahkan kesegaran. Terlebih ketika percik-percik air itu menyapa pucuk-pucuk dedaunan, ada aroma khas yang sulit ia jelaskan. Karena hujan tak pernah luput membawanya pada setiap kenangan. Birthday fic for Freyja Lawliet. Oneshoot.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto and Death Note © Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba**

**I didn't gain any material profit from this fanfiction**

**Warning : AU, typos, rhymes, flat story, OOC**

**A simple fanfic for Freyja Lawliet's Birthday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tik ... tik ... tik...

Gemericik suara air penanda datangnya hujan teralun bagai sebuah melodi. Mula-mula dalam tempo yang lambat, tetapi semakin cepat seiring dengan jumlah titik-titik air yang membumi. Hinata tersenyum, meninggalkan kenyamanan sofa yang menampungnya sejak tadi. Jemarinya menyibak pelan lapisan gorden yang menghalangi.

Musim gugur telah tiba dan hujan datang sebagai penanda.

Ia kembali tersenyum—lebih seperti terkekeh pelan. Ini bukan tahun pertamanya tinggal di London, tetapi masih saja ada banyak hal yang belum sejalan. Untuk kesekian kalinya ingatannya mencatat bahwa London jauh berbeda dengan Konoha, tempatnya lahir dan dibesarkan. Di sini cuaca berganti seperti _mood swing_ yang nyaris tak berhaluan.

Tetapi cuaca seperti di London ini membuatnya tak perlu menunggu musim gugur untuk menikmati hujan.

Hinata suka hujan. Suka ketika bulir-bulir air itu mengalir, seolah mencurahkan kesegaran. Terlebih ketika percik-percik air itu menyapa pucuk-pucuk dedaunan, ada aroma khas yang sulit ia jelaskan. Memang sesekali ada suara petir dan sambaran kilat yang menakutkan. Namun, bagaimanapun juga hal itu tak mengurangi kecintaan Hinata terhadap hujan.

"Lagi-lagi asyik sendiri."

Punggung Hinata menghangat. Lengkap dengan lengan kuat tiba-tiba merapat. Melingkari bahunya dengan protektif tapi tak begitu erat. Tangannya yang lain menelusup, mencari jemari Hinata, membelai buku-buku jarinya, dan terakhir mengusap sebuah cincin yang tersemat.

"Aku suka hujan." Hinata menggerakkan bola matanya, mencoba menatap bola mata legam milik lelaki yang memeluknya. L Lawliet, lelaki yang menikahinya hampir dua tahun lalu.

"Aku cemburu padanya," balas L dengan cepat.

"Pada_nya_ ... nya itu siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Hujan."

Hinata tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak terkikik geli. Suaminya memang sedikit aneh, cemburu hanya karena hal-hal sepele macam begini. Pun demikian, Hinata lebih suka menerimanya sebagai kekurangan L yang harus ia syukuri. L memiliki sisi kanak-kanak yang terkadang sulit dimengerti. Itulah sebabnya ia terkikik geli karena untuk kesekian kalinya, ia benar-benar membuktikan perangai sang suami.

"Tapi hujan tak bisa mengalahkanku. Ia hanya membuatmu tersenyum, sedangkan aku bisa membuatmu terkikik begini." L merapatkan pelukannya, seolah sengaja memberi tahu Hinata seberisik apa detak jantungnya.

"_Statement _yang sangat arogan. Seperti anak-anak remaja saja," komentar Hinata.

"Kata-katamu kejam sekali," gumam L berpura-pura sedih, "aku sedih mendengarnya. Ayo, hibur aku sekarang."

Hinata merogoh sesuatu dari saku roknya. Sebungkus permen rasa madu, benda yang sulit ditolak suaminya. Sembari mengulum senyum ia meletakkan permen itu di telapak tangan Si Maniak Glukosa. Yang menerimanya sedikit cemberut, bukan karena tak suka tetapi tak begitu menyukai pilihan Hinata dalam menghiburnya.

"Kaupikir berapa umurku, Hinata?"

"Sekitar 29 tahun," jawab Hinata dengan lugas.

"Jadi kenapa harus permen?" L balik bertanya.

"Kau akan menolaknya?" Kali ini giliran Hinata yang membalik pertanyaan.

"Tidak juga," L membuka bungkus permen itu, memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, lalu mengulumnya. Ia selalu suka bagaimana rasa manis memanjakan tiap papila di ujung lidahnya. "Tapi permen seperti ini jelas bukan tandinganmu."

Hinata beruntung, intensitas cahaya di ruangan ini tak begitu terang. Setidaknya cukup untuk menyembunyikan semerah apa rona pipinya sekarang. Kebiasaan yang tak banyak berubah, tapi itulah yang membuat L semakin senang.

"Sepertinya yang bertingkah seperti anak-anak remaja bukan hanya aku saja," bisik L. Terselip arogansi berbalut seduksi klandestin dari pilihan katanya.

Cubitan Hinata bersarang di pinggang L. Yang dicubit malah menggeliat senang, kemudian kembali menggusel. Hinata hanya menggerundel, pura-pura merasa jengkel.

Sepertinya yang dikatakan L benar juga. Mereka bukan lagi remaja yang baru mengenal cinta, bertingkah layaknya sepasang merpati yang kerap mengklaim telah memiliki dunia. Tetapi sesekali bertingkah kekanak-kanakan nyatanya memang mampu membawa memoar lama.

Dan Hinata tak dapat menahan senyum tiap kali mengingatnya.

.

.

.

_Sejauh mata memandang, taman di areal kampus ini masih terlihat lengang. Yang duduk-duduk sembari bercengkerama hanya beberapa orang, sisanya hanya berlalu lalang. Memang bukan tanpa alasan jelas mengingat prakiraan cuaca mengatakan hujan akan turun sebelum siang._

_Sebuah bangku panjang yang tak seberapa jauh dari sebatang pohon rindang menjadi tujuan Hinata. Tempat favoritnya. Ia biasa duduk di sana. Terkadang bersama teman-temannya, tak jarang pula hanya sendirian saja. Seperti kali ini, yang menemaninya hanyalah sebuah buku tebal dan beberapa manga._

_Gadis itu tersenyum, mengingat betapa baiknya Sakura yang baru minggu lalu mengiriminya _manga_ terbaru dari beberapa serial yang diikutinya. Sebenarnya ia masih bisa membacanya dari beberapa _website_ yang menyediakannya. Tapi Sakura bersikeras mengatakan bahwa sensasi saat membacanya berbeda. Dan menunggu manga-manga itu dicetak ulang di Inggris rasanya juga terlalu lama._

_Hinata belum seberapa lama duduk di bangku favoritnya ketika ia merasa seolah sedang diawasi. Memang hanya perasaannya saja, tetapi ini juga bukan yang pertama kali. Diam-diam ada rasa terusik yang menyelinap dalam sanubari. Bola matanya bergerak, mencari sosok yang mungkin menyelinap di suatu sisi._

_Di sana!_

_Ada sepasang mata besar menatap direksi yang sama dengan Hinata. Kosong, seolah tak jelas sedang memandang ke mana. Mata itu melekat pada seraut wajah pucat, sangat pucat sampai-sampai _skintone_ dan kaus putih yang dikenakannya tidak jauh berbeda warna. Ia duduk di bagian dalam ruang perpustakaan lama._

_Hinata memeluk buku dan manganya erat-erat. Sedikit merasa takut, apalagi kalau mengingat cerita-cerita seram tentang ruang perpustakaan lama yang sudah beberapa tahun digerawat. Kata senior-seniornya, tak pernah ada lagi yang berani memasukinya semenjak seorang mahasiswa ditemukan tewas bunuh diri dengan batang lehernya yang terjerat amat kuat._

_Ada berbagai macam versi makhluk halus yang (katanya) ada di ruangan itu. Mulai dari _unicorn _dan peri-peri penggoda sampai cerita soal _vampire_ haus darah yang konon gemar menampakkan diri di depan mahasiswa-mahasiswa baru._

_Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, menggeser tubuhnya ke sisi kanan. Matanya mencoba melirik apa yang sedang orang—atau makhluk—itu perhatikan. Semoga ia tak mengubah arah pandangan. Karena itu berarti bukan dirinyalah yang menjadi sasaran._

_Dan ternyata orang itu mengikuti pergeserannya._

_Kemudian ia tersenyum._

_Senyumnya aneh._

_Dan..._

_Ketika Hinata membuka mata, ia sudah berada di ruangan berdinding putih dengan bau khas antiseptik. Hinata bisa mengenalinya sebagai klinik kampus dalam waktu beberapa detik. Gadis itu mengucap syukur berkali-kali begitu menyadari yang menungguinya adalah Misa Amane, teman senegaranya yang punya penampilan eksentrik._

"_Hinata-_chwan~_" gadis kekanak-kanakan itu langsung memeluknya begitu sadar Hinata sudah membuka matanya, "kok bisa pingsan, sih? Kamu belum sarapan? Misa Misa khawatir. Misa Misa takut...,"_

"_Hentikan segala ocehan bodohmu, Baka Misa." Suara ini pasti milik Ino Yamanaka, gadis Jepang berdarah Inggris yang juga merupakan teman dekatnya. Yang diprotes hanya mendelik, sementara Ino memilih bersikap tak acuh sembari menyodorkan segelas air putih hangat pada Hinata, "Minumlah. Kalau kamu mau, berceritalah tentang apa yang terjadi."_

"_Terima kasih," Hinata menerima gelas itu, meminum isinya sampai hampir separuh. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, ia kemudian berkata, "Kurasa aku melihatnya."_

"_Melihat apa?" tanya Misa penasaran._

"_Penghuni perpustakaan lama. Mungkin err ... hantu," kata Hinata ragu-ragu._

"_HA-HANTU?!" Refleks Misa menjerit kencang._

"_Hhah? Kupikir itu cuma mitos karangan senior-senior kita saja," gumam Ino._

"_Aku tidak begitu yakin, sih. Tapi..."_

"_Apa hantunya menakutkan? Atau dia malah tampan seperti seorang pangeran? Ah, pasti wajahnya sangat menyeramkan. Kalau tidak kau tidak akan sampai pingsan begini," Misa menggenggam jemarinya, menatap Hinata penuh rasa ingin tahu._

_Hinata menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tidak begitu ingat."_

_Misa memasang ekspresi kecewa, gadis pirang yang satu lagi mendesah pelan. Entah kenapa Hinata sendiri juga sedikit kecewa, merasakan masih ada sisa-sisa rasa penasaran. Mungkin sore nanti ia akan duduk di bangku itu lagi, lalu mengamati kalau-kalau hantu itu kembali menampakkan diri di perpustakaan._

"Kami-sama _... sejak kapan aku jadi tertarik pada hal-hal mistik begini. Benar-benar gila," cemooh Hinata dalam hati._

_Dan ide yang ia sebut gila itu benar-benar Hinata lakoni._

_Sore ini ia memberanikan diri mendekati perpustakaan lama—lebih berani ketimbang rencananya semula. Terdorong rasa penasaran, ia kian mendekati jendela. Manik lavendernya mencoba melongok apa saja yang bisa terjangkau oleh mata. Makhluk itu tidak ada, tetapi sebagai gantinya ada pemandangan lain yang memukul logika._

_Kata seniornya, perpustakaan ini sudah sangat lama tidak dimasuki. Takut ada yang dirasuki. Tetapi jika memang begitu, kenapa ruang perpustakaan ini tampak bersih begini? Andaikata setiap hari masih ada petugas kebersihan yang datang, rasanya agak aneh mengingat perpustakaan itu tak dipakai lagi._

_Mungkin untuk citra kampus._

_Tapi..._

_Hey, perpustakaan lama ini bahkan lebih dari sekadar bersih saja. Ada gelas yang masih terisi minuman yang tergeletak di meja. Tak begitu jelas apa isi minumannya, posisi meja itu terlalu jauh dari jangkauan mata. Tapi yang jelas, itu membuktikan bahwa ruangan itu juga dikunjungi manusia._

_Kemungkinan besar pemilik gelas itu bukanlah petugas kebersihan. Akan lebih praktis jika mereka membawa minuman dalam kemasan. Tetapi jika bukan mereka lantas siapa yang..._

"_Mencari saya?"_

_Sosok jangkung—walau sedikit bungkuk—berambut jabrik, berkulit pucat, dengan mata bulat—setengah melotot—berdiri di belakangnya._

.

.

.

"Memikirkan sesuatu yang lucu?" L berteleku, memandangi istrinya yang sedang menyeduh teh beraroma jeruk.

"Hanya mengingat kejadian konyol saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu," jawab Hinata masih mempertahankan senyumnya. Ia membawa dua cangkir teh untuk mereka, meletakkan satu cangkir di sisi papan catur kesayangan suaminya.

"Earl grey?" L mengangkat cangkirnya, menyeruput isinya sekilas, lalu menambahkan dua butir gula batu ke dalamnya, dan menambahnya dua lagi sebelum mengaduknya. "Aku ingat, waktu itu kau mengira aku adalah hantu. Jahat sekali..."

"Siapa yang tidak curiga? Seisi kampus membicarakan perpustakaan lama itu sebagai sarang hantu. Lalu kau muncul dengan penampilan eksentrikmu. Sulit rasanya berpikir kalau tempat itu memang dicitrakan begitu hanya karena kau tidak ingin diganggu," komentar Hinata.

Kekehan pelan—bahkan sangat pelan—terdengar dari mulut sang suami. Untuk sejenak Hinata terdiam, urung menyesap teh yang sudah siap dinikmati. Ia tak ingin kehilangan momen ketika L sedang terkekeh begini. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan sikap L di masa lalu dengan ekspresi datarnya yang sudah menjadi latensi.

L yang dulu dikenal Hinata adalah seorang pria berumur hampir seperempat abad yang mendedikasikan nyaris seluruh hidupnya untuk mengulik setiap enigma. Ia begitu asyik tiap kali membaca berkas-berkas dari sejumlah agen yang dialamatkan padanya. Seandainya tidak pun, ia akan menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain catur sembari menikmati makanan manis yang ia suka.

Kampus Hinata juga menjalin kerja sama dengannya. Itu sebabnya rumor mengenai hantu-hantu itu sengaja diembuskan agar tak ada yang mengganggu kinerja. Bahkan mereka bertemu pun karena alasan yang sama. Baginya Hinata juga sebuah rahasia.

"_Semakin saya berpikir, semakin saya tidak mengerti apa yang membuatmu begitu menarik untuk diamati. Ketika saya sudah mulai mendapatkan _hints _jawabannya, Hinata sudah menjadi bagian dari hidup saya."_

Itu yang dikatakan L ketika berniat menarik Hinata dalam suatu kisah esoteris. Memang bukan pilihan kata yang manis, apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan kisah-kisah drama yang terkadang melankolis. Namun, Hinata tak pernah keberatan dengan usaha L dalam memberikan protasis.

Seandainya kemudian Hinata tak rajin menyambangi perpustakaan lama, mungkin mereka takkan pernah bersatu. Hinata sendiri tak begitu mengerti mengapa ia kerap melakukan hal itu. Mulanya hanya sebatas rasa penasaran dengan kepribadian pemuda aneh yang memilih bersembunyi di dalam ruangan yang (katanya) berhantu.

"Hey, kau tersenyum lagi. Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang begitu menyenangkan hatimu," komentar L.

"Tidak juga, "kilah Hinata, "hanya sedikit bernostalgia. Hujan seperti ini membuatku jadi mengingat banyak hal yang terjadi sebelum hari ini."

"Hujan, salah satu kata kunci memori yang kita miliki," tukas L sembari menyesap kembali tehnya.

Tak ada alasan bagi Hinata untuk tak setuju. Entah sudah berapa momen yang mereka miliki bertepatan dengan suara genting dan butir-butir air yang beradu. Terkadang tak ada kata yang terurai, hanya pandangan mata yang kerap bertemu. Memang tak ada yang terlampau istimewa, tetapi mereka juga tidak pernah jemu.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh mengambil cuti?" Hinata memandangi sepasang oniks milik lelaki di sampingnya.

"Tidak ada kasus yang menarik," jawab L, "lagi pula akan lebih baik jika aku meluangkan waktu untuk besok."

"Kau mengingatnya...," desis Hinata, tak mampu menutupi binar bahagia yang terpancar dari mata pucatnya.

"Tentu saja," L menarik seulas senyum tipis, "dua tahun yang lalu, seorang gadis cantik merelakan dirinya untuk mendampingiku seumur hidupku. Tak ada alasan yang bagus untuk melupakan hari itu."

"Itu sudah menjadi sebuah konsekuensi." Hinata bisa merasakan pipinya memanas lagi. Ia menoleh ke direksi yang lain agar tatapan L tidak semakin memperparah rasa malunya, "Kau sudah ... mengambil hatiku, sebagai gantinya tentu saja aku berhak mengambil nama keluargamu."

L mengerjapkan matanya, menggunakan jari telinjuk dan ibu jarinya agar mata Hinata tertuju kembali padanya. Dengan nada suara datar khas miliknya ia berkata, "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu bicara manis begini. Senang rasanya melihat ekspresi malu-malumu ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu."

Menikmati momen berdua begini justru jauh lebih jarang lagi. Biasanya L akan sibuk dengan berkas kasus atau menerima bawahannya baik untuk diskusi atau sekadar memberi ordi. Hinata sendiri juga biasanya ikut terjun membantu, terutama yang berkaitan dengan masalah enkripsi. Alih-alih mengeluh, wanita Lawliet ini justru ikut menikmati. Tetapi tentu saja ia juga tak menolak untuk menikmati saat-saat berdua bersama sang suami.

"Umm ... kasus pembunuhan berantai di London Utara itu sudah selesai?" Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jangan merusak suasana." Lagi, jemari L menelusup, mencari kenyamanan dengan menautkannya dengan milik Hinata. Tangannya yang lain menyodorkan selembar kartu, "Besok kita akan ke situ."

Yang tertera dalam kartu itu bukanlah tiket perjalanan. Bukan pula alamat sebuah toko perhiasan. Isinya adalah alamat sebuah kawasan pusat perbelanjaan. Lebih khusus lagi, sebuah toko yang menyediakan peralatan bayi beserta berbagai kebutuhan.

Kalau boleh jujur justru itulah yang Hinata kehendaki. Ia ingin sesekali mendatangi pusat-pusat perbelanjaan bersama sang suami. Hinata ingin sesekali mereka menjadi layaknya suami istri yang sedang antusias menyambut kelahiran bayi. Tanpa sadar, tangannya mengusap perutnya, mencoba membagi kebahagiaan dengan bayi yang baru akan lahir beberapa bulan lagi.

L mengikutinya, ikut membelai pelan calon anaknya. Meski kerap dianggap eksentrik, L tetaplah seorang ayah dari bayi yang sedang dikandung Hinata. Hinata bahkan ingat lelaki itu nyaris terjatuh dari kursinya ketika mengetahui ia sedang berbadan dua. L mungkin tak begitu pandai mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan kata-kata, tapi setiap pandangan, setiap gerak langkahnya, dan setiap belaian lembutnya cukup menjadi pengganti persona.

"Hujannya sudah reda," Hinata menoleh ke arah jendela, mendapati tak ada lagi rinai hujan yang ia sukai.

"Mau jalan-jalan sore?" tawar L.

"Eh?"

"Jalanan mungkin sedikit becek, aku yakin toko kue di seberang sana belum begitu ramai. Kalau kita berangkat sekarang, mungkin kita masih bisa minum cokelat panas dan makan cinnamon roll juga di sana," tawar L.

Minum cokelat dan makan cinnamon roll, kebiasaan yang kerap mereka lakukan tiap kali kencan. Kencan mereka tak bisa dikatakan sering juga, bahkan Hinata sempat kesulitan ketika membujuk L untuk sesekali meninggalkan zona nyaman. Hinata ingin sesekali L tak lagi menarik diri dari lingkungan.

Dan ia berhasil.

Sekarang, ketika L berinisiatif mengajak, Hinata juga tak mungkin menolak. Lagi pula di luar sana matahari kembali mencurak. Tak ada salahnya juga menikmati senja sembari menyusuri jejak.

"Nostalgia, huh?" Hinata mengamit lengan L, mengikuti langkahnya.

"Nostalgia," ulang L.

Senja hari, tepat ketika hujan terhenti, mereka ingin mencari jejak-jejak memori. Mengulanginya, menjadikan setiap memori semakin kuat terpatri. Sesederhana itulah yang mereka kehendaki.

Karena yang tersisa dari hujan adalah genangan dan kenangan.

.

.

Owari

.

.

Bukan cerita terbaik yang bisa saya buat. Salahkan insomnia yang sedikit banyak sudah merenggut daya konsentrasi saya, ya #plakk. Tapi begini-begini juga saya berusaha kok nyiapin bingkisan buat Mbak Ai :D

Hinata suka air, L juga pernah hujan-hujanan. Tadinya saya mau bikin kayak di lagu It's Gonna Rain, cuma kalo saya bikin itu, tapi nggak jadi karena saya nggak bisa bikin deskrip hurt/comfort ^^v

Yang tersisa dari hujan adalah genangan dan kenangan, itu saya ambil dari siggy salah satu member df. Entah kenapa nancep di hati XD

Terakhir, seperti biasa, ada yang mau nyumbang review? ^^v

Molto grazie


End file.
